


your dreams still follow storylines

by eternal_elenea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_elenea/pseuds/eternal_elenea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet in which Robb wins the Iron Throne and Theon watches him in his dreams.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://mockyrfears.livejournal.com/2421.html">Game of Thrones Kink Meme</a> on Livejournal. For the prompt: <i>Robb/Theon – fevered dream. Please be here when I wake up. (bonus if it’s King!Robb)</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your dreams still follow storylines

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Epilogue" by The Antlers.

Sometimes, when Robb wakes, Theon is sitting in front of him, grinning at him like they’d never left Winterfell; like nothing has changed, when, in fact, so much has. His dreams are of blood now, of bodies and battlefields and his mother’s dead eyes, of his father’s head on a spike. Robb is king, but it has not come without a sacrifice, without far too many sacrifices.

They’ve all gone, now, or they might as well have, for how different they are. None remain as he remembers them – Sansa is cunning, too cunning, and Arya loves too much to fight, loves the taste of blood as she never did. Jon is dead, and Robb is grateful that, at least, he too has not become unrecognizable.

Sometimes, when Robb wakes, he forgets where he is, reaches for a body that should be by his side, but is no longer. Sometimes, when Robb wakes, he hallucinates, and wishes that he could forget that this isn’t reality – Theon’s fingers over his chest and Theon’s cock against his stomach and Theon’s lips over his.

Robb is king and that means nothing anymore except for that he is still unhappy. Robb is king and he sits on the Iron Throne and now he wishes instead that he did not have it, that he was only Lord of Winterfell, that he had surrendered to Joffrey, at the very beginning. Perhaps, he thinks, he could have stopped this madness with naught but a bent knee.

Robb dreams and they are nightmares, night after night; horrors that are as much memory as they are creation, maybe more. Robb dreams of feeling the blood dripping down his fingers and his forehead, of getting stabbed through the chest, of Theon’s eyes, dark and filled with knowing. Robb dreams of his sisters as they were, of his mother and of his father and his bastard brother. But, all of the dreams end the same way. All of the dreams turn bloody, in the end; finish with his fingers in Theon’s mouth and bodies around them and his hair matted.

All of the dreams end with him waking and Theon sitting, across the room, smiling. All of his dreams end with him waking and another day to rule and no end in sight.


End file.
